


Discoveries

by PaladinAlby



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, They are going to a bar, aidan and dean and martin already seem drunk, but they are not, lee and luke are best friends but it turns in to more :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/pseuds/PaladinAlby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>having a laugh with a couple of beers, which could maybe lead to or insinuate something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vickymaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickymaus/gifts).



> This was written for The Hobbit RPF Holiday Exchange
> 
> Happy Holidays to all! Have a wonderful christmas <3 x
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic :3

Filming days. Or as Lee liked to call them, days of hell. Simply because every filming day made him exhausted, tired and basically sleep on any surface he could get on. Like for example, just yesterday he fell asleep on Thranduil’s antler throne. Please note that it was very uncomfortable and he will not be doing that again. He also fell asleep in the cafeteria where the cast took the liberty of being childish and drawing on his face. Another unbelievable place was in the director’s chair. Yep, not doing that again. So yes Lee wasn’t the most excited person in the world to do filming. On another note he enjoyed being in front of the camera. He enjoyed playing such a bad ass character. Also he enjoyed working with one particular cast member. This person was named Luke Evans, he was portraying Bard the Bowman. Lee loved watching Luke act. One, for learning other actor’s ways. Two, because he loved watching Luke even though it was considered creepy.

At the end of each day, Lee and Luke would just sit and talk to each other like old friends. It gave Lee chills down the spin. Luke was an amazing man. Very funny and handsome. Lee was the first out of the two to be on set. So when Luke arrived Lee was one of the people who stuck with him to make him feel welcome and appreciated. He could tell Luke was thankful for the company. Since then, they have become very good friends. They could tell anything to each other, even though it sounds girly but who cares. They would eat lunch together with some of the other cast members which was nice. Sometimes they would invite the other to their trailer to watch a movie and have a drink. 

But today. Today something unexpected happened. Something that was not bad but absolutely heart stopping. 

~

“Oi Lee, wait up.” Lee sighed. All he wanted to do was get into his trailer and collapse on his god for saken bed. Instead he spun around to be greeted by a man he really didn’t mind talking to. This man was most likely his favourite man here. Only because he had a massive crush on him. “I and the rest of the cast are going out for drinks soon, do you want to come?” Luke gave him a look that told him ‘don’t leave me alone with these crazy bastards, I can’t handle them myself’ 

Lee gave a small chuckle at his face. Nodding he replied “yea sure, let me just go garb my jacket.” Luke smiled at him with a reply of ‘sure.’ Lee gave him another nod and jogged back to his trailer. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his cast mates. But when drunk they get a little bit crazy. What am I saying? Not a little bit. A lot! That however only applies to Aidan, Jed, James, Martin, Dean, Graham. The others either not go and stay in or just don’t get too drunk. This applies to Luke, Richard, Ian, Benedict and of course himself. He didn’t mind them getting drunk, it was a laugh.

Grabbing his jacket out of the small closet, his phone started to ring. Slipping his hand into his jeans pocket, he retrieved his phone and glanced at caller I.D. Lee laughed as the name Luke popped up. His finger gently tapped the green answer button and raised the phone to his ear. “Yes Luke?”

“I think Dean and Aidan are already drunk. Hurry up, we are leaving soon. If we don’t go now, the boys will be blaming you for making them wait.”

Lee laughed. “Yup, on my way.” He quickly tapped the end button and stuffed his phone back into its place. He started to check if he had everything. Wallet, Yup. Phone, Yup. Jacket, Yup. He was set. Lee took one last glance around his trailer. Once he was sure he was okay. He stalked out the door and made his way over to where the cast were standing. The sight did not make him surprised. Aidan and Dean were jumping around the cast, repeating ‘are we going now, are we going now, are we going now.’ Graham and Martin were arm wrestling on the hood of one of the SUV’S. Luke and Ian were standing beside each other, backs turned to Lee. He could already tell they were staring at the cast with wide eyes and open mouths.

Lee strolled up beside Luke. Seeing that his prediction was correct. He snapped his fingers in front of Luke’s frozen face. He soon came back to himself and greeted Lee with a very manly hug. Once Aidan and Dean noticed Lee they yelled ‘WERE GOING NOW.’ He could hear a few ‘thank gods’ and a ‘fuck yea bitches’ most likely from Martin.

The drive to the bar was surprisingly long. He was in a car with Luke, Aidan, Dean, Richard and Martin. Aidan, Dean and Martin started singing Backstreet Boys - I want it that way. While Lee, Luke and Richard stared at them and glanced at each other in shock. Richard gave Lee a look telling him ‘why did we get put with the three craziest people.’ Lee just shrugged.

Once they had arrived at the bar, Martin called for first round. “Does Martin call for the first round of drinks to get his turn over with or just to be nice?” Lee whispered into Richard’s ear. He heard the man chuckle.  
“I don’t think Martin would be doing it out of kindness.” Richard soon replied, giving him a playful punch on the shoulder. The two men strolled over to the table of eager and very energetic men. Lee took a seat with Luke to his left and Richard to his right. The first round of drinks came and everyone was laughing at jokes. Sixth round, people started to get tipsy. Ninth round, people started to get crazy.

Lee felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He slowly spun his head to face a not very drunk Luke Evans. He smiled at him. “Im going outside for a smoke, want to join me?” Luke tentatively whispered into Lee’s ear, he shivered at Luke’s low tone. Lee slowly nodded and stood with Luke. Without anyone caring, the two tipsy men walked outside and into the alley on the side of the building.

The breeze outside was chilly but comforting. Luke smiled at Lee or blushed under his gaze. Lee hoped it was too dark for Luke to see the blush.  
“Want one?” Luke asked kindly to Lee who simply shook his head with a no thanks.

Lee watched as Luke slowly flicked his lighter on and lit the death stick in his mouth. His eyes trailed to where Luke’s lips were wrapped around the tip of the cigarette. He thought on what they would be like to around his cock. Lee had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from moaning out loud.

“Your awfully quiet tonight.” Lee looked at Luke and chuckled.

“Not much to talk about really.” He answered smirking. Luke raised an eyebrow at him.

“You sure? You seem deep in thought. Anything you want to talk about?” Lee actually did think about anything he wanted to talk about. The only thing that came to mind was to talk about his feelings to Luke. 

“No, well, kind of but it’s stupid so don’t worry about it.” Lee mentally slapped himself in the face for mentioning it. What was he actually thinking?

“No, go ahead. Talk about it or I will force it out of you!” Luke by now had finished his cigarette and had crushed it into the ground with the tip of his shoe. “Come on, spit it out.”

“No, it’s stupid really! You don’t need to worry!” Lee defensively said. He already knew that Luke would not give up.

“Lee Grinner Pace, you talk to me right now!” 

Lee rolled his eyes at him for his mother attitude. “Don’t worry about, really!” Luke glared at him. “Don’t look at m-“Lee was cut off by getting pushed up against a brick wall and a rough pair of lips smashed against his.

It was an amazing kiss. Spine chilling really. The way their lips moved against each other was heart stopping. Lee let out a low moan as he felt teeth nip his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He gladly obeyed it to him. As a warm tongue entered his mouth, Lee smoothly spun them around and slammed Luke against the wall with his full body. He couldn’t help but grind down against Luke’s crotch. Feeling the erection the other man had for him. Slowly running out of breath, Lee pulled away but attached his lips to Luke’s neck, biting and sucking bruises into the sensitive skin. He quickly picked both of Luke’s legs up and wrapped them around his waist. 

“Fuck, Lee!” Luke breathed in his ear, sliding his fingers through Lee’s brown, smooth hair and moaning. Lee soon left his neck and planted their lips together again. Pulling away, Lee rested his forehead against Luke’s, breathing hard. Luke cupped Lee’s chin and tipped his head up a bit to look him in the eye. “I love you Lee, I have for a long time.” 

Lee stared at Luke, searching for any sign of jokery, finding none he pecked Luke’s lips again. He smiled. “I love you too Luke.” He carefully whispered to Luke. Luke smiled and hugged Lee close. Lee held him tight, letting Luke unwrap his legs from his waist and place them on the ground.

~

For once in a while, Lee finally felt complete again. He had a wonderful career, an amazing supportive family and now a beautiful boyfriend to be with. He hasn’t felt this happy in all his life.


End file.
